vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley's father
This unknown werewolf was the husband of an unknown woman, the father of Hayley Marshall (born Andréa Labonair), and the maternal grandfather of Hope Mikaelson. He was a member of the Labonair Family which was one of the two royal families of the Crescent Wolf Clan which ruled the French Quarter in the 1990s. History This werewolf was born or married into the Royal Labonair Bloodline which came from the beginning of werewolf history. He belonged to the Crescent Wolf Clan which was one of the most powerful wolf packs and took the French Quarter. He must have lead the Clan as a Labonair. The wolves liked to fight and enjoyed gaining power no matter what was needed to be done for it. This man knew Marcel Gerard and his family had many enemies. His family was also in conflict with a pack of the North, Niklaus Mikaelson's birth father's pack and with the other royal family of his clan. At some point he had a daughter named Andréa Labonair who was betrothed to the son to the other royal family; Jackson, in order to unite the clans. Shortly after he was killed with his wife by someone that they knew while Andréa was rescued by Marcel who gave her to Father Kieran and she was adopted by an other family. The Vampire Diaries In The Killer, he was mentioned by his daughter, Hayley. The Originals Series In An Unblinking Death, Marcel and Hayley have a chat where Marcel admited to Hayley that he knew her father and he told her the part of her family story that he knows. He also noticed that she was a tough one and that she looks just like her dad. In From a Cradle to a Grave, after having give birth to her daughter, Hope, Hayley decided to sent her live lwith her aunr Rebekah Mikaelson to protect her. She motived her decision by saying that her parents though they could protect her but he could not and at the end they were killed and she spend her childhood unloved and she didn't want that fate for Hope. Personality Accorging to Marcel Gerard, he was a fighter, like his daughter and granddaughter. He had also many enemies. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities As a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan, Hayley's father can be assumed to be a powerful werewolf in his own right, as well as possessing the standard werewolf powers and abilities. Weaknesses He had the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Appearances TVD Season 4 *''The Killer'' (mentioned) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (mentioned) TO Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (mentioned) *''An Unblinking Death'' (mentioned) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (mentioned) Trivia *He had similarities with Niklaus's Father: **Both were werewolves and were leader/alpha of their pack/clan. **Both couldn't raise their respective child; Hayley's father was killed when his child was a baby and Klaus was raised by his mother and her husband. **They are both grandfathers of Hope Mikaelson. **Their children became Hybrids: Klaus is the original one, while Hayley was transformed by her child's blood. *In An Unblinking Death, Marcel notices that he was a tough one and his daughter is too, and in Girl in New Orleans Hayley explains that her own daughter was already a tough one just like herself. *He knew Marcel Gerard. *Since The Other Side collapsed, he most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Category:Werewolves Category:The Originals Characters Category:Labonair Family Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Characters Category:Supernatural Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters